1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting a liquid from nozzle openings, and more particularly, to an ink jet printing head and an ink jet printing apparatus capable of ejecting ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
A representative example of a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting liquid droplets is an ink jet printing head capable of ejecting ink droplets. The ink jet printing head was suggested which includes a plurality of head main bodies which eject ink droplets from nozzle openings and a common passage member (head case) which is fixed to the plurality of head main bodies and supplies ink from a liquid storage member storing the ink to the head main bodies (for example, see JP-A-2005-225219).
A common manifold communicating with the plurality of nozzle openings is disposed in each head main body. A passage communicating with the manifold is disposed in the passage member. Two passages communicating with each of the manifolds of the adjacent head main bodies are disposed in a direction intersecting an arrangement direction of the head main bodies. Each passage communicates with each manifold at a deviated position in the longitudinal direction (the arrangement direction of the nozzle openings) (for example, see JP-A-2009-119667).
However, when the passage of the passage member communicates from the middle of the manifold at the deviated position in the longitudinal direction, a problem may arise in that a difference occurs in the pressure loss slopes at both ends of the manifold in the longitudinal direction. Moreover, when the difference in the pressure loss slopes occurs at both ends of the manifold in the longitudinal direction, a problem may arise in that a difference occurs in the ejection characteristics of the ink droplets ejected from the nozzle openings, the ink is not ejected uniformly, and thus the print quality deteriorates. In particular, when the number of nozzle openings is large to improve the print quality, the manifold is lengthened in the longitudinal direction, the difference in the pressure is increased, and thus the print quality may considerably deteriorate.
In order to solve the problem, the passage may be disposed to communicate with the middle of the manifold. In this case, however, a problem may also arise in that the size of the passage member becomes larger and thus a space for disposing another member is decreased in the passage member.
These problems arise not only in the ink jet printing head but also a liquid ejecting head ejecting a liquid other than ink.